thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
News Report 4
Iyana reports with Bitch Puddin' on Ro Ro getting barred from Jamal's house in the season 13 episode "The Sign". Plot "Hi, it's Iyana Kahn here with your Outworld news report for the week of September 5th through the 9th. Yesterday was my grandfather Emperor Ro Ro's birthday today and he wasn't in the mood for it because last week, a bitch barred him from her house because he, I mean Jamal, broke her table that she had for over 30 years. I mean Kahn damn, if a table breaks then you buy another one, but those are those poor families that complain like that. My thing is, is that Ro Ro's the emperor and he could've sentenced that bitch to death, but he said he didn't to show Jamal he's not as heartless as he is. I should also note that Jamal's ignorant ass, who I'm very disappointed in told Jamal because he told Ro Ro that he would forget him at 12:00 A.M. That was such a bitch move, but I'm here with my uncle Bitch Puddin' to shed some light on the subject of Ro Ro getting barred from Jamal's house." Bitch Puddin': "Thanks Iyana. Yes, that fat ass bitch barred my brother from her house because ''her ''grandson's foot broke her table that she's had for over 30 years. Then she had my brother, a Kahn, clean her tables and sweep the floor. We have maids in the palace for a reason. As a matter of fact, we don't even have maids in all honesty, we use our magic to instantly clean the house. I wish the hell I would physically get a broom and sweep. She has me fucked more than Big Bo Bo in prison." "Yes, that is something, that was a stupid move." Bitch Puddin': "But you know what really gets me Iyana, is the fact that Ro Ro told her all the times that Jamal abused and hit and marked him and all Jamal got was a 'Stop Jamal', while when Ro Ro breaks her table, he gets barred from the house. What kind of fairness is that?" "That's not fair at all. What type of parenting skills does she have because if she would've beat Jamal's ass like it should've been beaten then he wouldn't be the way he is today. Parents and all you fuckers you have custody of these kids, just because they're a different race than you doesn't mean you're not still your race and can't beat their ass like they're your race." Bitch Puddin': "That's what I'm saying. Then she'll be wondering why I killed her grandson. Who's fault is that that he grew up to be a Mexican-Jordanian-Black terrorist that's gon get his ass beat in high school by some people that don't know him and definitely won't be scared of him." "Exactly. Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time at Outworld News!" Trivia * Iyana has never cursed so much before.